Sabishiisa Ni Yogoreta Ude De Daita
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Un fic dedicado pa Kory, motivo: Ser mi amigo en las buenas y las malas X3


** Oro:** ^^ Q Onda!!!... bueno pa q no se aburran de mis notas... los dejo directamente con el fic!!... este fic es pa celebrar el 6º mes con mi Kory-koi... O_O MEDIO AÑO!!! ^O^ GUAU!!!! 

**Kitsu:** O_o Q aguante... 

**Mako:** ^__^ Felicidades... 

**Midori:** u_ú Pobe Kory aguantarte medio año.... 

** Oro:** ¬¬**** 

Entran Hime, seguida por Suu, Kaz y Kob... 

**Hime, Suu:** Ukyo/ Suuii? O.o? 

** Kaz y Kob:** o.o? Q sucede? 

** Oro: ** Kory-koi y mua tamos cumpliendo el mes!!!** (tomando a Kitsu de la manos y dando vueltas) **

**Kitsu:** @~@ **(mirando pajaritos)**

**Suu:** ^____^ Suuuu!!! ** (bailando) **

**Hime: ** ^w^ Ukyoooo!!!! ** (dando brincos alrededor de Oro) **

** Kaz y Kob: ** u_u ** (haciendo reverencia) **

** Oro: ** On tan los demás? o.o 

**Mako:** Recuerda que todavía no saldrán hasta que lo presentes en Misión Chibi n_n (Fic de Beyblade) 

** Oro: ** ^o^ Shierto!!! Comencemos con el fic!!!! Es un Stebren (Steve/ Brendan) ù_ú no los conozco pero con las imágenes q tengo me guié pa escribir el lemon ^^U 

**Mako: ** Es un AU n_n 

**Kitsu:** @~@ ** (en le piso) **

**Midori:** ^u^ ** (picoteando a Kitsu con una vara)** Are you ok? ^w^

**Hime, Kaz y Kob:** ¬_¬U 

** Suu (ayudando a Midori):** ^O^ Suuii 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

"_**Sabishiisa Ni Yogoreta Ude De Daita**_" 

Ya han pasado 5 años desde aquel día... ahora me encuentro aquí, barriendo en mi casa en Kyoto... veo que mi _ abuela_ sale de la casa llamándome... a pesar de tanto tiempo transcurrido... no puedo olvidar esa calidez que me embriagó en aquel terrible accidente donde perdí a mi padres... 

_ **

"Flashback" 

**_

Se ve aun chico de 10 años de cabellos blancos asomándose viendo los peces desde la borda de un barco, un pequeño bote, detrás de él se encuentras sus padres, que lo miran mientras un pez coletea y salpica la cara del chico, haciéndolo enojar mientras una vena se forma en su sien... 

"Me las pagaras!!! Ya te veré en mi escabeche algún día!!!"- grita el chico, mientras los padres se ríen de las ocurrencias de su hijo 

"Vamos, Brendan, ya es hora de comer"- dice la madre mientras, el chico sigue a su madre al interior del pequeño bote... 

Sin que nadie pudiera predecirlo esa misma tarde una gran tormenta se abalanzo contra la pequeña embarcación... la tormenta era muy recia, el pequeño barco no soportaría más aquel inmenso poder...

"Brendan!!!!"- fue lo último que oyó el chico peliblanco antes de que una ola lo arrastrara a las profundidades del mar.... 

El cuerpo inerte del chico se hundía cada vez más en la oscuridad de ese inmenso mundo azul, su vista era nublada... no sentía su cuerpo... se dejo arrastrar por esa fuerza oscura... pero... comenzó a sentir un sentimiento de calidez... sintió que era sujetado por algo, tratando de ver... lo ultimo fue una intensa luz blanca... 

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un techo blanco, se levantó lentamente mirando hacia todos lados, la puerta se abrió lentamente revelando la figura de un anciano... después de explicarle que lo encontraron aferrado a un madero en la orilla del mar... días después se entero que los cuerpos de sus padres habían sido encontrados sin vida... la tormenta había consumido sus almas... 

_ **

"Fin de Flashback" 

**_

Los ancianos me adoptaron y me han cuidado por 5 años y todavía no se como pagarle, pero sólo me responden diciendo que soy el nieto que nunca tuvieron... me encaminó hacia mi casa, me pongo a lado de mi _abuela_, ella me dice que la cena esta lista, y yo feliz entró a la casa y me siento en la mesa mientras mi _ abuelo_ me comienza a contar sus típicas osadías de cuando era joven... a pesar de su avanzada edad ellos se comportan como chicos de mi edad... la noche cae lentamente, mientras el peliblanco se dirige a su habitación... 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

El sol golpea directamente los ojos del chico llamado Brendan, mientras se levanta se retira su yukata y se pone su ropa habitual... hoy tiene que ir al restaurante en donde trabaja, es su primer día... no desea llegar tarde sino crear una buena impresión... desayuna rápidamente mientras sus _ abuelos_ lo mirando con una gran gota al verlo atragantarse... 

"Nos vemos luego!!"-sale rápidamente de su casa dirigiéndose al lugar de trabajo... pero al entrar choca contra alguien... cayendo de sentón al suelo...-"Aww..."- gime de dolor, levanta la vista mientras recibe una mano para levantarse, un chico de cabellos azules claros se encuentras frente a él con una mirada penetrante... sonrojándose un poco por ver lo atractivo del chico, acepta la oferta mientras se pone de pie de un brinco...- "Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención... realmente lo siento" 

"No te preocupes no fue tu culpa"- dice el peliazul, al verlo mejor se da cuenta que es un empleado de ahí ya que lleva puesto el uniforme del restaurante- "Mi nombre es Steven" 

"Él mío es Brendan... soy el nuevo!!"- dice con alegría el chico mientras el peliazul solo responde con una sonrisa...- "Sabe donde esta el señor Stone?" 

"Te refieres a mi padre, esta en la oficina... dobla a la izquierda, segunda puerta no hay pierde"- señalándole la trayectoria el chicos comienza a caminar, hasta que se pierde de su vista- "Lindo chico..."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Ya han pasado varios meses desde ese incidente, Brendan siempre sentía que alguien lo miraba pero al voltear, nunca encontraba el origen de aquella sensación... haciendo su mejor empeño y esfuerzo, Brendan regresa a su casa muy cansado pero con el dinero suficiente para sostener a sus _ abuelos_ y él... pero hoy se ha quedado más tiempo... 

"Brendan, ya es tiempo de irse..."- dice Steven mientras acude el hombro del chico, el cual se encuentra lavando los platos- "Brendan..." 

"Ya oí... sólo falta 5 más..."- voltea sonriéndole al chico mayor... Steven es cinco años mayor que él pero tiene una apariencia muy juvenil 

"Se puede saber porqué?"- pregunta Steven 

"Porque qué?"- responde con una pregunta el peliblanco 

"Porqué trabajas más que los demás?"- pregunta el peliazul 

"Necesito el dinero, mis abuelos son muy viejos y ya no puede realizar las misma labores que antes... además con esto le pago todo..."- responde el chico mientras lavaba otro plato 

"Porqué tendrías que pagarles... son tus abuelos?"- dice el chico peliazul muy sonriente... pero... 

"No soy realmente su nieto... ellos me encontraron en la orilla del mar cuando tenia 10 años... mis padre murieron en una tormenta en el mar... yo fui el único sobreviviente...."- lágrimas resbalaban por esas mejillas... mientras la sonrisa del Steven desaparecía de su rostro... 

"Yo... lo... siento... mucho"- dijo Steven, se sentía culpable al enterarse del pasado de aquel hermoso ángel en su opinión 

"No te preocupes, no lo sabías..."- voltea sonriendo el chico, todavía con lagrimas en sus ojos... antes de poder reaccionar el chico mayor lo tiene entre sus brazos... llorando también- "Steven... no es tu culpa... no llores..."- la situación no era nada favorable... abrazando al chico, rompió a llorar...- "Sabishiisa ni yogoreta ude de daita"- susurró el chico mientras el abraza se volvía más fuerte... 

No importa el tiempo, sólo el sentimiento, llevan un tiempo así... se separan sonrojado, evitando verse a la cara... la vergüenza los invade... 

"Yo.. tengo que irme..."- dice Brenda tomando su mochila- "Sayonara"- sale del lugar... 

"Sayonara"- dice Steven, volteando a ver el lavador, encuentra que faltan 3 platos por limpiar... se arremanga las mangas, y se dispone a terminar la labor... 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

"Buenos días!!!"- grita feliz el chico blanco mientras sus demás compañeros lo reciben 

"Buenos días, Brendan"- responde un chico de cabello negros seguido por un chico de cabellos castaños rojizos 

"Hola Ash, Gary"- dice Brendan a sus amigos más cercanos, volteando a ver hacia otra dirección se encuentra con Steve, el cual saluda agitando la mano 

"Ya, Brendan porqué no sale con él?"- susurró Ash- "Se ve que esta loco por ti"- dicho comentario hizo que el peliblanco tomará una coloración roja... 

"Cállate Ash!!"- dijo el chico mientras reprendía al otro chico- "No digas locuras!!" 

"No estoy diciendo locuras!!!... mírale el lado bueno... por lo menos es un caballero..."- dijo mirando al chico detrás de él, el cual sólo desvió el rostro- "Y no un pervertido" 

"Ash!!... era nuestra primera vez... además... tú..."- regañándolo Gary trataba de justificarse- "No eres tan inocente como aparentas" 

"Yo soy muy inocente"- decía Ash con ojitos de cachorrito lloroso volteando a ver su novio, para después mirar a Brendan- "Verdad que sí?" 

"Ehhh..."- una gota sobresalió de la nunca del peliblanco... 

El peliazul observa de reojo la situación tratando de evitar reír, no cabía duda que el dúo de Ash y Gary era el más divertido de entender... rivales de pequeños... y con un sólo paso... amantes de jóvenes... todo el pueblo sabían de su relación y no les molestaba en lo absoluto... a diferencia de otras regiones y ciudades... aquí el amor era libre... además muchos adultos decían que ellos terminarían así... entre ellos la propia madre de Ash y el abuelo de Gary... y así fue... 

"Bueno lo invitaras a salir o no?"- decía Ash, sonriendo como gatito- "Anda no pierde nada..." 

"Es muy fácil decirlo..."- decía Brendan 

"Gary podría ayudar..."- decía el chico de cabellos negros 

"Qué?!"- decía Gary, al mismo tiempo que recibía una mirada severa de Ash- "De acuerdo..." 

"Nos vemos después..."- decía Ash empujado a Gary hacia el recibidor para atender a los clientes... 

"Claro..."- fue la última palabra del chico... antes de razonar todo- "AH!!!! ASH NO!!!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Era mediodía en el restaurante Ikamura, todos los chicos se encontraba en un pequeño descanso, debido a que no había llegado tanta clientela... el calor era sofocante estos últimos días... Ash suspiraba mientras se abanicaba con una mano y con la otra estiraba el cuello de su uniforme... Gary se encontraba sentado bebiendo un té frío... 

"Dame!!"- decía Ash mientras sonriendo como gatito, tomaba la bebida y daba un sorbo- "No hay nada mejor que un té frío"- decía el chico mientras sonreía sonrojándose, pero al observar a su novio, que miraba a la nada- "Hola hay alguien en casa?"- expresaba mientras pasaba la mano frente del chico, hasta que se le ocurrió lo siguiente... aproximó sus labios a su novio.. el cual respondía... pero se apartó de él... –"Se puede saber que piensas?"- decía mientras posaba sus manos en su cadera 

"Nada... sólo en como ayudaré a Brendan con Steven"- decía el chico, mientras miraba a su novio, el cual, se alejaba caminando con un movimiento seductor – "ASH!!!" 

"Sabías que eres muy celoso?"- decía el chico mientras volteaba la vista cerrando lo ojos, se disponía a salir cuando chocó contra alguien, pero sin caerse... levanto la vista y observó a Steven el cual alzaba una ceja en confusión... 

"Sé que soy irresistible... pero Ash tú ya tienes novio"- decía el peliazul mientras Ash tomaba una coloración como remolacha y bajaba la cabeza 

"Jejejejeje... claro que eres guapo..."- expresaba el chico, mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la nuca 

"Lo sé"- con eso se dirigió a la pequeña cantina mientras sacaba un poco de refresco- "Gustas?" 

"No gracias, yo tengo mi té..."- decía Gary pero al mirar su vaso vacío- "ASH!!!!" 

"Mira la hora que es... tengo que mucho que hacer"- pronunció disimuladamente el chico moreno mientras, salía a toda velocidad de ahí, perseguido por su novio 

"Vuelve pequeño sinvergüenza!!!... eso me lo cobran de mi paga!!"- decía Gary correteando a Ash a afueras del restaurante Steven sólo miró al par desaparecer del lugar mientras un chico peliblanco hacía su aparición... 

"Y ese escándalo?"- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la barra 

"Gary y Ash nuevamente"- respondía el peliazul 

"Se ve que se quieren mucho"- dijo con una sonrisa el peliblanco 

"Así es... yo los conozco desde pequeño, en especial a Gary"- decía el mayor mientras servía un vaso de refresco- "Gustas?" 

"Claro!"- decía el chico menor mientras tomaba el vaso de la mano del mayor- "Oye... Steve... me preguntaba..." 

"Dime?"- decía el peliazul, mirando de reojo al peliblanco 

"Si tú... bueno... yo... qué... quisieras salir conmigo?"- decía tartamudeando el chico mientras el vaso seguía intacto 

Abriendo en sorpresa lo ojos, Steven nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras de boca del peliblanco... 

"Claro"- decía el mayor, mientras una sonrisa se iluminaba en el rostro del chico menor- "Te parece bien el sábado en la tarde?... en el parque?" 

"Sí!!"- decía el chico mientras, movía el brazo... mal movimiento... el liquido fue a dar en Steven, mientras el peliblanco tenía ojitos de puntito- "LO SIENTO!!!" 

"No te preocupes"- decía el peliazul, sin saber que detrás de la puerta Ash y Gary escuchaban, el primero siendo sujetado de la cintura por el segundo 

"Que bueno al fin se lo dijo"- decía el chico de cabellos negro 

"Sí... pero tú no te me escaparás"- decía el chico más alto, sujetando con más fuerza- "Además recibirás un pequeño castigo..."- mordiendo la oreja del menor, lo dijo sensualmente 

Una coloración inundó el rostro de Ash mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, para extrañes de su pareja- "Y no eres hentai, ne?" 

"Tú me obligas a serlo"- respondía el más alto 

"Ahora resulta que soy yo..."- antes de poder continuar, la puerta de abrió haciendo caer a ambos- "Aww... mi cabeza..." 

"Lo siento Ash..."- decía Steven, mientras veía a ambos chicos con una curita en la cima de su cabeza

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

El sábado llegó, y en el parque se encontraba Steven esperando a Brendan, el cual llego corriendo... 

"Siento el retraso..."- decía mientras se apoyaban en sus rodillas y daba grandes bocanada para recuperar el aliento- " Mi abuela me hecho un sermón entero antes de venir... y mi abuelo no ayudaba mucho" 

"No importa... más vale tarde que nunca"- decía el chico, mientras ayudaba al otro a sentarse 

"Cierto, a donde iremos?"- preguntó como niño pequeño, el peliblanco 

"Te parece si vamos a ver una película?"- decía el chico de cabellera azul, mientras el peliblanco asistía... 

Llegaron al cine, donde escogieron una película nueva, drama-suspenso-terror-romance "Libertad", decidieron por esta, grave error pensó Brendan... ya que las imágenes de sangre, muerte y algo subiditas de tono... hicieron que abrazara continuamente al chico a lado suyo... que no podía evitar sonrojarse... cuando finalmente termino... el atardecer se acercaba cada ves más... decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por el malecón, Brendan miraba el mar constantemente y Steven recordó el porqué... 

"Es muy hermoso..."- dijo el peliblanco mientras miraba el sol ocultándose detrás de extenso mar... regresando la mirada el joven de cabello azules... 

"Pero no tanto como tú"- dijo el chico a su lado, mientras el peliblanco sólo alcanzaba a sonrojarse, y aun mas cuando el peliazul abrazo su cintura...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Ya pasaban de las 9.00 y Steven acompaño a Brendan a su casa, cercana al mar... 

"Gracias por todo, Steven"- dice el peliblanco, mientras miraba a los ojos al peliazul- "Te agradezco haber salido conmigo" 

"De nada..."- dijo con un susurro Steven mientras acercaba sus labios al del otro chico, realizando un pequeño roce, pero antes de continuar... la puerta de la casa del peliblanco se abrió revelando la silueta del _ abuelo_ con una escoba 

"Tú!!... no te atrevas a tocar a mi nieto, sin vergüenza!!"- correteando al chico peliazul, al peliblanco le salió una gran gota en la nuca, su _ abuelo_ era muy sobre protector, sólo se escucho el grito de Steve y el golpe seco de la escoba antes de perderse de vista, le había dado... y no tardaría en darle más...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Han pasado 2 meses desde su primera cita, y ahora se ve a ambos chicos sentados a orillas del mar, admirando el hermoso atardecer... tomando con delicadeza la mano del peliblanco... susurró... 

"Ya han pasado un mes y medio desde que somos novios"- confesó el chico de cabellera azul clara 

"Es increíble como pasa rápidamente el tiempo"- secundó el peliblanco 

"Así es..."- decía mirando el atardecer frente de ellos, mientras volteaba a ver al peliblanco se daban un pequeño beso en los labios 

"Chicos!!!"- una voz los llamó haciéndolos voltear, viendo a Ash saludándolos mientras llegaba con ellos con un traje de baño puesto y detrás de él, se veía a Gary completamente exhausto con lo que parecía una playera en la mano 

"Ash... ponte la camisa... ahora!!"- decía con celos en su tono de voz, el chico de cabellera castaña 

"Pero porqué?"- decía inocentemente el chico de cabellera negra 

"Pontéela!!!"- decía mientras sujetaba al chico y lo obligaba a ponérsela, mientras ambos chicos sentados miraban con una gran gota en la nuca al dúo 

"Jajajaja... se ve que Gary no ha cambiado nada... no le gusta que nadie se fije en Ash"- reía Steven, mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero- "Y yo tampoco lo permitiría" 

Un pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Brendan, mientras recibía un pequeño beso en su cuello de parte de su amante 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Después de haber acompañado al dúo dinámico en departamento de Gary, se dispusieron a irse a casa de Steven para ver una nueva película, que se estrenaba por HBO titulada "Amor en el tormento", estaba a mitad de la película, cuando comenzó a llover... y repentinamente las luces se fueron, dejando a oscuras el lugar...

"Steven donde estas?"- decía el chico menor mientras con su mano trataba de buscar a su novio, sin éxito, repentinamente un rayo lo hizo salta, volviendo a reiniciar la corriente eléctrica en la casa, abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta de su situación, estaba en el regazo de Steven, aferrado a su cuello con ambos brazos y con su cara a poco milímetros de distancia... se sonrojo por el tan profundo toque y cercanía de sus cuerpos, mientras volvía su antigua posición- "Ehh... yo lo siento mucho..."- pero antes de poder responde coherentemente el otro chico lo besaba profundamente, mientras sus mano comenzaba a deslizarse por debajo de su playera, creando sensaciones eléctricas por su cuerpo- "Ahh... Steven..." 

Condujo al chico hacia su habitación, mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura, y lo depositaba en su cama que sería el lecho para su amor... comenzó un ataque de besos y lamidas en cuello y lóbulo del chico mientras este gemía de placer al recibir esas sensaciones que nunca antes había percibido en su vida, cada beso era cálido muestra de un gran amor y afecto, el peliazul retiró la playera del chico bajo suyo mientras sus beso viajaba hacia su pecho, dejando un rastro de saliva, tomando con fuerza la cabellera del mayor, este bajo sus manos hacia la parte inferior del chico desabrochando los pantalones que traía puesto, dejando al chico en los boxer azul claro que tenía puesto, un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Brendan cuando, la mano de Steven tomo el elástico de su ultima prenda y comenzaba a bajarla... 

"No te lastimaré"- se oyó una promesa de parte del peliazul 

"Eso lo sé muy bien..."- dijo en un susurro el peliblanco Siguiendo con su labor, Steven finalmente pudo observar el cuerpo desnudo de Brendan, al estar en esa posición hacían que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas, con algo de timidez el menor comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de su acompañante, hasta que sintió la ayuda de las manos de su propio novio guían las suyas, la prenda cayo lejos del alcance de ambos, dejando al descubierto el pecho fornido de Steven... cerró los ojos mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono más rojo, Steven al ver el nerviosismo en su pareja, comenzó a besarlo, consiguiendo calmarlo un poco... 

"Si no te sientes seguro, no tenemos que hacerlo"- lo tranquilizaba dirigiendo le una mirada de ternura 

"No te preocupes... sólo estoy un poco nervioso"- dijo el chico mostrando algo de coraje, en esas palabras... 

Un último beso, mientras Brendan se deshacía de las últimas prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de su amante... observo el cuerpo fornido del peliazul, mientras llevaba sus manos abrazándolo del cuello, al tiempo que se arqueaba hacia él, al sentir la calidez de la mano de Steven en su miembro... gemidos eran los únicos sonidos provenientes de ambos chicos, mientras las emociones y sentimientos más hermosos se reunían en un solo lugar... sus cuerpos se encontraban cubiertos de sudor, las respiraciones eran agitadas, pero el amor en sus ojos no desaparecía... la mano de Steven recorrió el cuerpo de Brendan buscando su entrada... 

"Agh..."- fue un leve gemido de dolor combinado con el placer al sentir esa introducción, poco a poco su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando... 

Levantando sus caderas, el peliazul comenzó la penetración de su hermoso ángel blanco... un grito de dolor escapo de los labios de Brendan, asustándolo, pensando que lo había lastimado... comenzó a moverse de manera rítmica, mientras Brendan comenzaba a acoplarse, poco a poco el dolor alguna vez sentido fue remplazado por el placer que ambos chicos sentían al disfrutar del cuerpo de cada uno, fundiéndose en uno solo... 

"Ahhh!!"- un último gemido y ambos chicos llegaron al mismo momento al clímax... Steven salió delicadamente del cuerpo del peliblanco, acostándose a un costado suyo... y cubriéndose ambos con una sábana... 

"Disfrute mucho este momento"-dijo en un hilo de voz el peliblanco, abrazándose a Steven, el cual correspondía el abrazo... 

"Yo también... yo también"- dijo Steven, mientras bostezaba y acurrucándose uno contra el otro... cayeron en un pacifico sueño, en sus rostros se reflejaba la alegría y el amor de esta noche, al igual que el deseo...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Han pasado ya varios año, y podemos observar a Brendan sentado en un casa estilo japonesa, observando el movimiento y sonidos de las olas, junto al canto de las gaviotas... se encuentra tan relajado que nunca se da cuenta de los 2 brazos que lo rodean por su cintura... 

"Buenos días, amor!!"- saluda un peliazul, mientras sonríe como gato "Buenos días, cariño"- responde el peliblanco, frente al gesto 

"Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, primero amigos, luego novios y finalmente esposos"- decía el peliazul como si fuera cosa de todos los días 

"Jejejeje"- el peliblanco comenzó a carcajearse frente la mirada confusa de su esposo- "Aun recuerdo el día que dimos por dicho nuestro compromiso" 

"Ni me lo recuerdes... de sólo pensarlo me duele la cabeza"- posando una mano detrás de su nuca el peliazul, se sentó al lado del ser más amado por él 

"De tanto escobazos de parte de mi abuelo, kien no?... por robarle a su nieto... fue un gran espadachín en sus tiempos"- reconocía el peliblanco... 

"......."- una gran gota surgió de la nuca de Steven- "Prepararé el desayuno, hoy es mi turno... aparte iremos al muelle en compañía de Ash y Gary..."- se levantó, pero antes desaparecer de la vista de su compañero, volteó- "Aishiteru, Brendan" 

"Ashiteru, Steven"- respondió el aludido

_~**Finito**~ _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

** Oro: ** =^o^= X fin termine!!!!.... jejejeje 

** Mako:** o////o Tú escribiste eso? 

** Oro:** ;-; Shiii!! 

** Midori:** Sólo hay una palabra pa describirlo ^o^ 

** Kitsu: ** ¬¬U.... 

** Oro(rompiendo en llanto):** BUA!!! TOT LO SÉ ES UN FIASCO!!! 

** Kitsu:** O_OU Ni he dicho pío... 

** Kaz y Kob:** Relax amita... esta muy bien redactado... ^^U 

** Oro:** ;-; De vdd? 

** Kitsu:** ¬_¬ No te quedo mal... 

** Oro:** *0* Thanx Kitsu!!!... ô-ó pera desde cuando eres así conmigo? 

** Midori:** =D Dsd q le gusta los slashs, lemons u otro sinónimo!! 

** Mako:** OoO Kitsu!! 

** Kitsu(correteando a Midori):** > 

** Midori:** ^O^ CUIDADO SE HA ESCAPADO UN PERVERTIDA!!!! (se pierden de vista) 

** Hime(con un cartel): ** n_n Esperare los rewiews!! 

** Suu(con otro cartel):** ^w^ Sayonara y Arigatou Minna!! 

** Kaz y Kob(con otro): ** o.oU Las películas anunciadas son alteraciones d otros fics de Oro: _ Libertad_ ** (Kaitaka, Dark, Death, Completo)** sección 1 o d beyblade y _ Amor en el tormento _** (Shishi, Shigesato (Gary/Ash)**, **Sad, En progreso)**... en esta Sección 2 **(Nombres impuestos x Oro)**


End file.
